


A loyal Hufflepuff

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gidegar (Gideon Prewett/Edgar Bones) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very true.
Relationships: Edgar Bones/Gideon Prewett
Series: Gidegar (Gideon Prewett/Edgar Bones) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151795
Kudos: 1





	A loyal Hufflepuff

Our tale begins in Gideon and Edgar Prewett's house. Edgar has just received an owl from his niece Susan who has just started Hogwarts.

Gideon asked, "What house was she sorted into, Ed?"

Edgar grinned. "Hufflepuff."

Gideon said, "Ah, a fine house that is." He smirked. "Not as fine as Gryffindor though."

Edgar laughed. "Of course you'd say that, Gid! We were both Gryffindors after all. I think that she'll fit right in with the Hufflepuffs."


End file.
